


Quicker Than Steel

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: A collection of Karel-centric microfics, drabbles, and assorted scraps crossposted from my tumblr





	1. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **fkjshfkhdfksdhfksdhjsksdf asked: hmmm, a good smutty prompt... how about karel/lyn smut right after the events of FE7, surprise me? *-* maybe a hint at the sexual tension beforehand that couldn't really be remedied at the time?** http://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/post/27688900792

When Lyn wandered off alone from the rest, Karel did follow, and if he’d been reading correctly- yes, that slight look backwards as though she’d missed him but then her cheeks pulling tight-

Yes, she’d definitely wanted to be followed.

Once they were out of sight, he’d looked back to ensure, and felt himself shoved against the smooth-worn stone of an ancient wall, broken further along. The lords hadn’t really been that discerning in selecting a location to settle everything out with the spoils. This was likely the best that the Dread Island offered…

He had to strain hard to keep from fighting her. His mind was wandering, though.

“I’d hoped you would-” Lyn said, hand on his shoulder, slipping down to his chest.

Karel fumbled for words, nearly choked on his own saliva, and Lyn covered his mouth with a hand. He could see that smile turn darker-

She was so close- so close- he’d not had another being so near except in death for so- so long.

“Politics always bored me,” she said, as her other hand reminded him of the situation.

Yes- yes, he was inclined to agree, even as he guided shaking hands to pull her in closer.


	2. Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked: Karel/Lucius for your pairings?** http://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/post/172746150639

Karel leaned in, close, far too close for comfort, eyes nearly closed.

“Rest.. like before,” he murmured. His tone was dark, and cheeks tinged with far more color than usual.

Lucius’s eyes were wide, but he was all the same, terribly curious. His pulse, quickened, and he could feel his skin chilled. Still- he hadn’t left, hadn’t pushed Karel back. In his head, he could just hear alarm bells going off, warning him that the swordsman wasn’t just asking for a nap.

He found, though, that maybe, he wasn’t wanting him to be, either. He pushed that anxiety down, and took a leap of faith.

What he hadn’t expected was the stillness as their lips met, to see gold eyes meeting his own, wide open, and shocked, when he hazarded to open his own.

“Monk-”

Lucius panicked, briefly. “I- I did not mean-” He felt shame at his own impulsiveness, at assuming, at making this about some repressed attraction to danger, presuming that Karel even-

He was cut off from his inner spiral.

“Hm- I like it..” Karel muttered, then leaned back in and reconnected. Rough, quick, and impulsive, nearly bruising at intensity.


End file.
